


Whatever The Other Bride Wants

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff without Plot, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha is lucky that Pepper loves her so much. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Whatever The Other Bride Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-five was "split".
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again and also link the rest of the fics in this AU then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Pepper took one look at the room, turned on her heel and left.

  
Jane went after her, trailing feathers.

  
"Pepper I can explain."

  
Pepper didn't slow down.

  
"Pepper please."

  
"No. I am not dealing with whatever that is today."

  
"It was an accident!"

  
Pepper stopped. Cursed quietly. Turned towards Jane.

  
"Alright. Whatever. What happened?"

  
"The seam on our giant pillow split."

  
"Come again?"

  
Jane shifted uncomfortably.

  
"We're, uh, building a giant bed in the living room and the seam of our giant pillow split?"

  
"Was it for my wedding?"

  
"What?"

  
"The giant bed, Jane. Because if it was, I'm nixing it."

  
Jane shuffled around some more.

  
"Uh. Okay. I'll tell Natasha."

  
That brought Pepper up short.

  
"Wait, it was Natasha's idea?"

  
Jane nodded.

  
Pepper hesitated. Then she sighed deeply.

  
"She is so lucky that I love her. Fine. Build the thing. Whatever. But Natasha gets to deal with the feathers."

**Author's Note:**

> I am super unhappy with this fill since there isn't really any Pepper/Natasha in... But I couldn't really think of _anything_ for this prompt so I guess a "meh" fill is better than no fill at all. And at least it is still _nominally_ femslash. 
> 
> Maybe leave a comment anyway? I'd love you and give you a big virtual hug for it. 
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
